Y si te digo
by laurita-asakura
Summary: es una revelacion de los sentimientos de Anna hacia Yoh


**Y si te digo**

Sabes aunque no lo creas, siempre me ha preocupado tu bienestar. Desde aquel día que te vi llegar y entrar a mi vida, desde ese día me has demostrado que me quieres y yo, yo soy una cobarde que no ha sido capas de decirte que te quiere. Me escondo detrás de una fría mascara que cada ves te aleja mas de mi, y que hago, nada eso es lo que hago, no hago nada por ti, o bueno lo hago pero no soy la cara y no te miro para decirte al frente tengo miedo de que te suceda algo, o un simple te quiero.

_**No se que hacer para contarte**_

_**Lo que yo estoy sintiendo desde que te vi llegar un día a mi vida**_

_**No se como disimular**_

_**Que tengo un alboroto que me pica poco a poco todo el día**_

A veces me gustaría desahogarme, con un amigo, pero la verdad yo misma me e encargado de alejar a todos aquellos que se han acercado a mi a ofrecerme su amistad por simple temor de ser lastimada como ellos lo hicieron, ni les importo que yo fuera su hija. Me encerré en mi amargo mundo, hasta que llegaste tu, mi amor, mi salvador, mi luz, eres eso y mucho mas en vida, aunque pienso que no podré decírtelo no me arriesgo a perderte porque tal ves tu no me quieres y lo único que muestras hacia mi es pena.

_**Quizás tan solo es de decirlo**_

_**O el llamar a algún amigo**_

_**Y confesarle mi secreto**_

_**Quizás sea mejor guardarlo**_

_**Alimentarlo y no entregarlo**_

_**Hasta que no pueda aguantarlo ni un segundo no mi amor**_

Si fuera cierto que solo sientes pena, entonces porque cada ves que te veo a los ojos no logro descifrar esa mirada tuya, parece que me quisieras demostrar algo más que un simple apoya, tal vez me quieras decir te quiero, pero abecés pienso que te doy miedo y no es para menos, con solo los entrenamientos que te doy debes pensar que soy una desconsiderada que en lo único que piensa es en su comodidad, que nunca ha pensado en tu felicidad. Sabes a veces me pregunto que pasaría si te digo la verdad de mis sentimientos, me creerías, o tal ves besarías mis labios, no sabes como anhelo un beso de tus labios, quiero que tu amor me ilumine, no quiero seguir fingiendo una barrera que lo único que haces es volverme cada día mas infeliz de lo que soy sin tu amor, quiero ser tu luna quiero ser tu todo.

_**Que si te digo la verdad**_

_**Tan solo quiero de tu boca**_

_**Que me digas q tu amor es como el sol que me ilumina**_

_**Que ya no quiero aparentar**_

_**Tan solo quiero contemplarte**_

_**Como luna que se cuelga en tu balcón muriendo el día**_

Si te dijera la verdad, te mostraría mi diario donde solo he escrito versos y poemas para ti, siento que este corazón ya no aguanta mas dolor quiero decirte lo que siento pero aun sigo temiendo a tu reacción, sabes aunque no te lo he dicho e recibido una noticia que no se si te hará mucha gracia, tus abuelos me llamaron hace poco para decirme que ya tenían una fecha para nuestra boda, no supe como reaccionar apenas tenemos 15 años, y es difícil pensar el como sostendremos una relación con 15 años, o como la sostendremos sin decirnos nuestros sentimientos, no entiendo nada estoy entrando en un mar de confusiones.

_**Y si te digo la verdad**_

_**Voy a escribir todos mis versos**_

_**Que te tengo por decir para entregarte vida mía**_

_**Que ya no me quiero aguantar**_

_**Te vas a tener que enterar**_

_**Que mis latidos tienen dueño para siempre en tu guarida**_

En este tiempo que te estado hablando tu duermes pacidamente en tu futon, yo me encuentro en medio de la oscuridad de tu habitación, la verdad no se como termine aquí, creo que la necesidad de estar a tu lado se ha vuelto tan grande que deseo esta a tu lado a cada instante, bueno lo mejor será que salga de tu habitación, al intentar pararme resbalo y provoco un fuete estruendo, tu te despiertas rápidamente y al verme ahí te sorprendes, te levantas y me ayudas a parar ya que me e golpeado fuertemente en mi tobillo derecho.

_**Cayó la luz que alumbra el día**_

_**Y empieza mi delirio por querer que ya amanezca para verte**_

_**La noche es larga sin tenerte**_

_**Y paso en mi desvelo suspirando una caricia pa´ quererte**_

Me llevas en tus brazos hasta tu futon, no sabes las mil sensaciones que llevo al estar en tus brazos, me bajas delicadamente vas a tu armarios y sacas una venda, la poner en mi, después de terminar tu trabajo te acercas a mi me preguntas suavemente.

Que pasa Anita acaso no podías dormir – Siempre tan ingenuo, creo que eso es lo que me tiene loca por ti

No….no, no es eso lo que pasa es, es que yo quería decirte algo – lo haría hoy acabaría con mi sufrimiento

_**Quizás no tengo que esperar**_

_**Te lo repito sin cesar**_

_**Entenderás lo que yo siento**_

_**No tengo más con que abreviar**_

_**Mi corazón se va a estallar**_

_**Por retenerte todo el tiempo aquí en mi mente si mi amor**_

Dime – Me respondes con esa sonrisa tuya que sabes muy bien que me vuelve loca

Yo…yo…yo….yo quiero decirte que, que tu, Yoh te amo

_**Que si te digo la verdad**_

_**Tan solo quiero de tu boca**_

_**Que me digas q tu amor es como el sol que me ilumina**_

_**Que ya no quiero aparentar**_

_**Tan solo quiero contemplarte**_

_**Como luna que se cuelga en tu balcón muriendo el día**_

Mis palabras se oyeron por toda tu habitación como un eco, no esperabas que te dijera eso, lo se, le doy gracias a kami-sama que todo estuviera oscuro porque sino hubieras visto mi gran sonrojo, solo pude ver tu mano acercarse a mi rostro lentamente te acercaste y me besaste sentí tus labios, por fin estaba sintiendo tus labios sobre los míos.

_**Y si te digo la verdad**_

_**Voy a escribir todos mis versos**_

_**Que te tengo por decir para entregarte vida mía**_

_**Que ya no me quiero aguantar**_

_**Te vas a tener que enterar**_

_**Que mis latidos tienen dueño para siempre en tu guarida**_

Me abrazas y me guardas en tu pecho, queriendo protegerme de lo demás, lentamente te acercas a mi oído y me dices te amo, mis ojos se abren la verdad aunque ya lo sabia con ese beso nunca espere escucharlo de tus labios, esa noche fue la mejor noche de mi vida esa noche me hiciste tuya, me hiciste sentir mujer, esa noche creamos un nuevo ser, ahora puedo decir que me has hecho la mujer mas feliz, ahora si puedo gritas que te AMO.

_**Guárdame siempre donde no haya frío**_

_**Arropa este amor que te tengo**_

_**Mírame a los ojos para hacerme mía**_

_**Y deja así que yo te quiera, yo te quiera, si mi amor**_

El tiempo a pasado hace un nueve meses que me dijiste que me amabas hace siete meses nos casamos y hoy, hoy me encuentro dando a luz a nuestro hijo, se que es un poco pronto pero llego y lo pienso recibir con un gran amor.

_**Dame, dame cariño**_

_**Tiempo pa´ estar contigo**_

_**Dame de tu boca, boca que provoca cada parte de mis sentidos**_

_**Dame, dame cariño**_

_**Tiempo pa´ estar contigo**_

_**Dame tu respiro, quédate conmigo para amarte con mis latidos**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ------ - - - - - -- - -- -- - -- - - - - - - - - -

Este es mi segundo song fic espero que les guste, adiosito


End file.
